


Wedding Day

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gwen's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is what happens when you're bored, and on a bus. Jumping off point for this fic was karokegal's [Horseshoes](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1384103.html) with a mortal Jack, although it has nothing to do with her drabble. Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for reading it over for flow and potentially awkward wording. She rocks!

Gwen looks in the mirror and sees a blushing bride. Today is her wedding day, and she’s excited. Today she is going to marry the most amazing man in the world.

She smiles as she remembers how the romance began, in a whirlwind of kisses, roses, and promises; promises of growing old together and loving each other until the day they die.

She still doesn’t know why he has chosen her, of all people. Surely there was someone else he would rather marry. Anyone but her.

They were equals now; both mortals. She begins her vows.

“I take thee, Jack...”


End file.
